It Started on the Stairs
by lesbianunicorns
Summary: A series of short Klaine ficlets from various points of their life and relationship. Different genres with every fic, but mostly just a lot of fluff with a bit of angst thrown in here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Okay so yeah yeah I know long author notes are annoying, so I'll try to keep this short. Well, I don't really have the attention span to write anything longer than 1,500 words, so this is just a collection of short Klaine (and sometimes CrissColfer) ficlets that I write whenever an idea pops in my head. I hope you guys enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to review with any plots you want me to write and I might get around to it if I like it enough.(x**

* * *

><p>Summer was coming to a quick close. Soon Kurt and Blaine would only be able to see each other some days after school and on the weekends, not nearly as much as the two of them would've liked. They were practically attached at the hip all summer. Blaine would help Kurt write his musical and Kurt would go to Six Flags as often as he could to give his boyfriend his support. It was probably the best summer that either of them had ever had.<p>

Tuesday afternoon, less than a week before he would be back to roaming the halls of McKinley, Kurt found himself with his head on his boyfriend's chest. He could hear his heart beating through his t-shirt. It was rather relaxing, as well as comforting, and brought a soft smile to Kurt's lips. Their legs were tangled together in the hammock they were laying in and Blaine's arms are strong yet gentle around him.

Blaine noticed the way that the streams of sunlight reached through the tops of the trees they were laying on and cast abstract patterns on everything below, including Kurt. He realized that it made him look even more like some sort of wood nymph than usual. He liked moments like these the most. Moments where they didn't have to say anything, but they could just enjoy one another's presence and just... be together. It was so simple and perfect, just laying outside all cuddled together like this. Blaine couldn't really ask for anything more. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Kurt glanced up at him and grinned, "Hi."

"Hi," Blaine chuckled lightly.

Kurt giggled softly, causing his cheek to turn scarlet red. He hated it when he giggled, it was so embarrassing. Blaine thought that it was absolutely adorable. Hell, he thought everything about Kurt was adorable. Well, maybe some things couldn't be classified under "adorable," exactly, but you get the point. Blaine loved him. He loved everything about him and he wouldn't change a hair on his head.

A wide grin spread across his face and he hopped off of the hammock without warning, an idea forming in his head.

Kurt saw his life flash before his eyes as the hammock dipped down until it was practically touching the ground at the loss of Blaine's weight.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, what exactly do you think you're doing?" he said, glaring, as he struggled to sit up. He wanted to get back to cuddling. He was about to fall asleep, dammit.

Blaine just shook his head, the wide grin on his face getting even wider as he pulled out his pocket knife and flicked it open.

"Oh dear God, you're not going to kill me, are you? I'm too young to die!" he panicked sarcastically.

"Yes. This has all just been a massive plan to get you to fall in love me so I could murder you in your backyard one day," he said, rolling his eyes. He chewed on his lip as he started to carve something into the trunk of one of the surrounding trees.

The wheels started turning in Kurt's head, and he quickly figured out what the other boy was doing. He burst out laughing until he almost fell off the hammock. The only thing that had stopped him from his approaching doom was Blaine catching him before he could. Kurt sat up and wiped away the tears from his eyes from laughing so much.

"Shut up," Blaine mumbled. "I've always wanted to do this, okay?"

Kurt sighed softly, an amused smile still playing around on his lips, "Aw, no, baby. It's cute. Just... incredibly cheesy."

Blaine decided to not bring up the fact that most of the things they did were incredibly cheesy. They were an incredibly cheesy, sickeningly sweet couple. And Kurt seemed to love it, though he would poke fun at it every now and then. Blaine knew that he loved it.

A few minutes later, Blaine pulled away to reveal "K.H + B.A" carved into the tree. He smiled happily and admired his work for a few moments before turning to Kurt, who looked rather bored with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and it came out more tentatively than he had meant.

"Yes, it's great, Blaine. Very symbolic of our never ending love. But can we please just cuddle or make out or /something/?" he sighed.

Blaine frowned, but then realized how good making out sounded right now and was able to quickly forgive him, though he wasn't all that mad in the first place.

"Fine," he sighed. "I just want you to know how much looooooove you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too," he rolled his eyes, but their was a hint of a smile on his face. "Now come here."


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's Crisscolfer. Just a warning. I know it's not everyone's thing.**

* * *

><p>Work was just as tiring and demanding as ever lately, which was why everyone was so surprised when they actually got a full hour off for lunch. Mostly everyone spent the time actually eating, lounging around, and hanging out. Not Chris. He was alone in his trailer, chugging down can after can of Diet Coke and typing away at his laptop. He was almost finished with his book, and he wanted to get it done as soon as possible. He was on a roll, the words shooting out of his fingertips so fast that his computer could barely keep up. In a couple of days, the book would be done. Well, the actual writing of the book, anyway. He was completely in the zone, absorbed in the adventures of the characters he created. That was until someone started banging on his trailer door.<p>

He sighed heavily. Everyone knew he was working on his book and he had asked them politely to leave him alone. "It's open," he called from his spot on the couch, making a point to sound irritated.

Barely a second had passed before the door swung open, a short, curly haired man in a red and blue blazer walking through it. He wore a huge grin on his face and carried a two liter of Diet Coke in one hand and a package of Red Vines in the other.

"I know you said not to bother you," he started, shutting the door behind him. "But I think that you need a break. I never see you anymore and we used to talk all the time. I was just wanting to hang out and cuddle and talk or something and I even got you Diet Coke because I know it's your favorite. Well, everyone knows it's your favorite but still."

The words rushed out at a hundred miles per hour, earning a light chuckle from Chris.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Dare. And I see you everyday! You spent the night at my house last night, for Christ's sake," he said, laughing slightly and not taking his eyes off of his computer screen, typing away. Darren had a tendency to over exaggerate sometimes, and, though he pretended to find it annoying, Chris actually thought that it was kind of adorable. Kind of.

Darren frowned and set the bottle of Coke on the table as well as the package of candy. He crossed his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips.

"So? I miss you, anyways," he mumbled.

Chris just rolled his eyes, a flustered look on his face as he hit the backspace key repeatedly. Darren sighed deeply and over dramatically as he sat down on the couch beside him. He moved closer to Chris, their thighs pressed close together. His head rested on Chris's shoulder and put his arms snugly around his waist, reading the words Chris typed as they appeared on the screen.

Chris turned the laptop away from him, giving him a playful glare. "Hey now! You can't read it until it's published, just like everyone else."

Darren looked up at Chris through his lashes, making it very obvious that he was trying to be cute. Which was definitely working. "Not even for me? Your bestest friend ever?"

There it was again. 'Best friends.' Chris honestly didn't think that best friends was the right name for what they were. They told each other everything, cuddled, kissed, said 'I love you.' Last night Darren had sung Chris to sleep while running his fingers through his hair. What they had was special and rare, and, while they would both prefer to be a real couple, they made it work.

"Well, maybe for you. But don't go leaking it around the internet or something," Chris said, a small smile gracing his lips.

Darren raised up three fingers. "I won't, promise. Scout's honor," he said seriously.

Chris snorted, "You're a dork."

Darren shrugged and kissed his cheek as Chris pulled the computer back completely on his lap and started typing again. Darren kept reading, getting completely immersed into the story as it was being written. It always left him stunned how this was what went on Chris's head. He could never get over how much he had accomplished at such a young age. He has probably the most intelligent person he had ever met.

"Have I ever told how amazing I think you are?" he breathed out after awhile.

Chris smiled brightly. "Hm... Maybe once or twice."

Darren laughed softly and nuzzled his neck as he watched Chris's thoughts flood the screen. Just as he was getting into the story again, Chris clicked the save button and shut his laptop. Darren opened his mouth to say something, but Chris spoke before he could.

"What are we?" he asked softly, lifting his head up and looking at Darren.

Darren was quiet for a minute, tossing the question around in his mind. It was something he thought about often, but the question still caught him off guard. He knew that Chris didn't exactly find labels important, and neither did he, honestly.

"We're... We're us," he murmured after awhile. It was the only word he could think of to actually describe them.

Chris hesitated a moment before nodding, "Okay... Us." He figured he could be okay with that. Labels weren't /that/ important.

Darren sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his temple. He smiled gently, "Us." He quite liked the sound of that.


End file.
